Mystery girl
by becky-x-twilight-x
Summary: What if it was Bella who was the vampire at the start? Would the story have been quite the same? And what has Mr Jones, the biology teacher got to do with it all? R
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

It was, as far as I was concerned an ordinary day in my home town of Forks. I have lived here for the past 3 years with my family, Carlisle (My foster dad), Esme (My foster mum), Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Alice Cullen. They where all partners Rosalie, a beautiful blonde, with Emmet, a scarily big, yet friendly person, Alice, bubbly and fun, with Jasper, who always found it harder to handle than the rest of us, and me on my own.

So that is my family a house full of vampires. In school I am 17 years old but truthfully I am approaching 30 now.

Carlisle changed me 13 years ago, when he found me unconscious, after being brutally attacked with me lying in a pool of my own blood. In the hospital, where he worked in Alaska, they said that there was nothing that could be done to save me. That is when Carlisle took me back to his house, with the rest of his family and faked my death.

However really he had turned me into one of them. A blood sucker. I hated what I had become and went off the rails a bit and instead of being a 'Vegetarian' like them, I had scarlet eyes, I couldn't resist the scent of human blood.

After a year I went to find the Cullen's again, and thankfully they welcomed me with open arms. Since then we have moved around lot and our recent move, took us here, back to Forks. I have never opened up to anyone of what I did in the year.

Forks, in Washington was covered by a constant band of cloud and rain, so we where safe to go out in the day time, without the risks of sunlight.

My school was Forks high school and as usual, we kept to ourselves. I walked through the cafeteria door, even though we don't eat, we pretend. That is when I smelt it.

I looked over and there was a boy staring at me, he was sitting next to Mike Newton, with Jessica staring at him googly eyed. I have a power, to read minds but I couldn't understand him, but Jasper, who can feel emotions said he was excited yet scared.

He was beautiful, with green eyes and golden hair and a firm chest. He smelt so good and it took all my might not to pounce. I ran out quickly, with Alice close behind I had to get away.

**Sorry it is short but I want to see what people think first, let me know if you want me to update, Reviews please!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A lot of people have said it is too much like the book, but this is how I need it to be to move on, it will get better in chapter 3, and move in a different direction, I promise!**

Edwards POV

It was my first day at Forks high school, great!

The day started off bad when, on my way to school, my car broke down typical. I spent 20 minutes with my limited car knowledge trying to fix it and eventually I arrived, late for first period.

I was in English when I meet Mike, he seemed nice enough, a jock who had a major crush, on another girl called Jessica. I sat next to her is Spanish later and she was acting very strange, almost mesmerised.

BRING BRING

The bell went signalling dinner time and, thankfully, I was going to be sitting on my own.

As I took a seat Mike introduced me to everyone, there was Jessica, Angela, Eric and Tyler. They all said hi and that is when I looked over to see her.

She was breathtaking, walking in with such grace and beauty, yet on her own as the people she was with where all in front of her, wrapped up in each other.

'Who are they' I asked

'The Cullen's' replied Mike 'They are Doctor and Mrs Cullen's foster children. The tall lad is Emmet and his girlfriend is the blonde Rosalie, Alice is the short one with spiky hair, and she is with Jasper, the blonde who looks in pain. The girl on her own, that is Bella, beautiful, but never dates anyone from here.'

'Is that even legal?' asked Jessica

'Of course there not actually related' Mike said, as if she was thick.

I turned back to face Bella, she looked up at me and our eyes meet. Hers where coal black and empty and she grabbed the table quickly as she looked at me, then ran out.

Weird I thought, maybe I have something on my face.

BRING BRING

The bell rang for next period, Biology.

As I entered, the Goddess was sitting on her own in the middle of the classroom. The teacher, Mr Jones, pointed for me to sit there next to Bella. I smiled on the inside.

'Bella, this is Edward' Mr Jones introduced us.

As I approached she shot Mr Jones a look that could kill, and moved her chair as far away as possible.

'Sorry' I seen him mouth to Bella.

All lesson her eyes were glued to me, her hands planted firmly on the table, she was so breathtakingly pale, I knew I had to get to know her, but why was she acting strange? As soon as the lesson had finished she ran out, glaring at Mr Jones, whispering something.

**What do people think, as usual R&R please, if I get another 4 reviews or more I will post chapter 3 as well, which gets better.**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

At the end of Biology I ran, but not before I whispered 'Traitor' to Mr Jones, what did he think he was doing?

My mind was full of questions and I couldn't think straight. I had Maths next, but I didn't feel like going there, what if he was next to me again?

I had to get away, I kept running and running, not realising my own speed and when I stopped after what seemed a few minutes, but was actually half an hour, I ran into James, not what I needed.

Me and James have a long history. When I went off, I met James and he helped me a lot, showed me how to hunt and gave me a shoulder to cry on, if I could cry.

We soon became more than friends and he was my world. Soon after I found him with Victoria in the nearby woods, holding hands and passionately kissing. I was crushed, but I survived, as I went back home.

'Bella' James said

'What do you want?' I was disgusted with my self, how did I manage to get so far away, I didn't even know where I was, but it was dark and mysterious.

'You where the one that ran into me, remember?'

'I was running, you stood in my way!' I was so angry, his eyes where Scarlett like last time and a wedding ring on his finger, Victoria had the other I presumed.

'Whatever Bella, how is the new boy, Edward is it?'

'How do you know his name? I only saw him today'

'I have been watching you, Victoria can see things as they happen, about certain people she thinks about. Do you recognise him?'

No, why should I?' I was cautious now, I knew how dangerous James could be, as a tracker I was never fully away from him.

'Bella, Bella, Bella why don't you figure this one out for yourself' and he ran away, I could go after him after all, I am a lot faster than he is, but to be honest I was thirsty. The burning in my throat was unbearable, so I headed home to go hunting.

All the time I was thinking of Edward and James. What did he mean about do I recognise him? I mean I don't even know his surname?

I went back to the house to a worried family, all sitting there like statues.

'Where have you been!?' demanded Emmet, embracing me in a hug, me and him have always been close, so I welcomed it.

'I had to get away sorry, tough day, say what is that new boy's name?'

'Edward' piped up Rosalie

'Edward what?'

'Edward Swan'

My face went paler (If that is possible), my head was spinning, I had to get out, I had to, how didn't I realise, he would hate me, although he does already.

I ran to my car and drove down to my safe zone.

**R&R as usual please**


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

After school had finished I was going to go and find Bella, there was something about her that I just couldn't get away from, like we already had such a connection that went deeper than anything, like something was binding us together, I couldn't explain it.

When I got outside her blue Corsa was gone already, that was impossible, school had only just ended, but I never did see her after the biology incident.

Across the parking lot I saw Mr Jones standing there, his pale white skin made him stick out, with blonde, short hair. I turned away not able to bare them eyes on me any more. I couldn't resist turning back and he was gone, as fast as lightning. He was there 1 second ago.

I shook my head and dived into my Land Rover, before Jessica managed to reach me, she was already running.

I put my foot down and got out the car park, arriving home about 20 minutes later, my Land Rover is very old and can't go past 45mph any more!

Once I was safely in the house, I read the note on the fridge

_'Edward' _It read

_Will be working late tonight, make yourself some tea and then put mine in the fridge, I will heat it up when I come home. Sorry I can't hear about your first day, will talk tomorrow night, I'll be gone by 5:30 in the morning so see you in about 24 hours._

_Love _

_Dad_

Typical I had only been here a few days and already my dad was working late. His name was Charlie and he was Chief of Police in Forks, but helps out in neighbouring towns as well. My mum died about 12 and a half years ago now, I was only 5 years old when it happened, but I will never forget that warm smile, with flowing red locks of hair. A car crashed killed her and I was there with her, although we were separated when she was pulled away. I missed her everyday, although people say I look like her a lot.

I went upstairs after dinner, to do some homework (on my first day!) when I suddenly became very tired. I eventually gave in and let my eyes close.

I felt something cold touch me. I shot awake. I was in the dark and could make out a figure of a man in the corner of the room, I panicked and switched my light on and he was gone, I must be exhausted. Thoughts of Bella suddenly filled my mind. I still hadn't seen her tomorrow that was my mission.

BPOV

I lay down on the field. Covered in flowers and gorgeous grass, the stars twinkling down and a reminder that a night must fall, for the next day to arrive. If I could of cried I would. I felt terrible I mean technically it wasn't my fault, but if I would of known what the consequences would be I never would of done it, I wasn't myself.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I never noticed someone lying down next to me, until he stroked my cheek.

I jumped and looked next to me. A hideous create was lying there.

James

'I see you have realised then about Edward'

'Leave me alone James'

'I went to see him and I was shocked, what a good looking lad he has turned out to be now'

'You saw him, I swear if anything has happened to him I will rip you apart personally and burn the pieces' I was scared stiff but I wouldn't let him see that.

'Don't worry he is perfectly safe, almost got caught though, he smells like heaven, how did you sit next to him for a whole lesson?'

'Leave me alone James, I wanted to enjoy some peace, no talking' I was getting more agitated by the second now, and he could see it.

_Okay then Bella, but remember we don't have to talk you could simply read my mind like you are now._

I had, had enough and got up and ran off, I knew James would follow me, but I was fast, faster than the rest of my family and certainly faster than him.

I arrived back home to find my family sitting in the exact same places as I left them and it had been at least 6 hours, they had the patients of a saint.

I knew what was coming, without reading their minds, as they all had a new idea of singing the same song over and over again, so I don't know what they are actually thinking, and sure enough it started.

'We aren't moving until you tell us what is wrong Bella' Carlisle spoke out for the family.

I knew I had no choice, truth time.

'It's the new boy Edward Swan...'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehe cliffhanger :p, what is up with Bella?**

BPOV

'Yes go on' encouraged Esme

I took a deep breath, which is ridiculous because I don't NEED to breath.

'Well, when I saw him in the cafeteria, I knew I recognised him and he smelt so good, that I didn't no if I could stay away or resist myself, but at the same time I felt like guilt was stopping me from doing anything. Then in Biology Mr Jones' I spat 'Sat him next to me' I realised I still had to talk to him and find out what was going on. 'The smell was overwhelming and the rise of venom was burning my throat, I was more scared than I ever have been and afterwards I ran. I ran so far and fast that I bumped into James' I knew my voice was filled with hate, but I couldn't stop, not now I needed to say this.

_'I'll kill him'_ I heard Emmet think

'Oh no you won't' I replied out loud. 'Anyway he said that he was surprised I hadn't recognised who Edward was and I realised I didn't even no his surname, so I asked you and you said Edward Swan, that was when it hit'

'What is wrong, is he a descendent from wolves?' Jasper popped up

'If only it was that easy. No, Edward's mum was involved in a car crash about 12 and a half years ago, it knocked her unconscious and Edward was with her. I was passing and smelt the blood, I couldn't resist, James was leading me astray. Any way I went to the car and the little boy was staring at me, I grabbed his mum and dragged her body, and that is when I killed her, everyone thought it was the accident and she was flung from the car, but it was me I killed Edwards mum'

I couldn't stand to be there any longer and ran to my room, slamming the door and listened to my music, Backstreet Boys, my weakness in music, I could usually get lost in it, but my mind was everywhere

**FLASHBACK**

_'Hmm can you smell that' James' eyes were wider and coal black, and I knew mine where as well. _

_'It smells delicious' I sniffed the air_

_'What are we waiting for?' _

_We both ran off to see a car in the clearing, it had crashed into a tree and the car had spun round. As we approached we can see the blood pouring from the women. She was beautiful, and next to her was a little boy of about 5 years old, he was crying and scared, his mum was unconscious and I couldn't resist. I reached out and pulled her out the car and around the corner, I bit her and drained her blood, then ran away. That little boys face will always hunt me._

_'Ahh, that's better' James was fine, the next day I caught him with Victoria and all that led to my return._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That was one of my deepest, darkest secrets and maybe one day if I ever find true love, I will share my secrets, but the person who I had to stop myself from getting close to was the one my heart pined for, for more than his scent, he had me mesmerised and I would see him in a few hours in school.

EPOV

I woke up extra early this morning, to get to school half an hour earlier, I wanted to catch Bella before everyone arrived.

I heard someone call my name and when I turned around, Mr Jones was standing there.

'Edward, can I speak to you please'

'Sure sir' I walked over, what could he want?

'Look I want you to give Bella some space please, don't get to close to her and don't underestimate her, she has had a rough life and doesn't need to be hurt any more'

'With all respect sir, I want to make her happy and I guessed that she seemed distant because of a reason, but I won't push her, don't worry. So are you a family friend or something?'

'Yeah I guess you could say that, let's just leave at I no Bella very well and I am very proud of her' replied Mr Jones 'I'll see you class'

'Ok, bye sir'

The day went by in a blur and soon it was dinner time. The conversation I had, had with Mr Jones was playing on my mind what did he mean? I sat down next to Eric and everyone else was talking, but I was in my own world, when I turned around and saw Bella and she smiled at me!! I couldn't believe it the day was looking a lot brighter now.

In biology I took my seat next to Bella again and for the first time she looked at me calmly and smiled. Her eyes were golden brown and beautiful, odd though they where black the other day. Oh well she could get away with anything.

'Hi I'm Bella your new right?' Bella said quietly

'Yeah I have just transferred from Arizona, I was living with my Aunty, but decided to live with my dad for now, he really needs me' I was a little bit too honest, but oh well, I trusted her.

'Right, look I shouldn't be talking to you, but I am finding it impossible to stay away. Am I being pushy?'

'No your not' I like pushy, I thought 'How about we hang out some time, after school maybe go to the cinema'

'Yeah okay I will meet you at your house, your dad is chief of police, my foster dad is a doctor, they now each other'

'Alright then, I will see you then'

That was it for the rest of the lesson, apart from the occasional looking into each others eyes for most of the lesson, actually. I couldn't believe my luck she was perfect.

**R&R please will post again tomorrow night **


	6. Chapter 6

**Come on people what is happening? I only got 2 reviews for chapter 5 please review, I beg you!**

BPOV

It was only once I had left Biology, that I realised what I had done. Was I mad?! The trouble was I couldn't say no to him, so tonight I had a, what I think is, date with Edward Swan.

Next lesson went flying by, Trigonometry and soon I was making my way over to Edwards. As I approached the door, Charlie appeared without me even knocking.

'Good afternoon, Bella isn't it? Edward has told me a lot about you' Charlie greeted.

Just then Edward appeared

'Thanks dad, smooth'

'Any time son, have fun kids' and with that he went inside again.

'Who's car do you want to go in?' he questioned

'We'll go in mine, it looks a bit faster than yours!' I giggled, what was happening to me? I was turning into a giggly little girl again.

'Ok then, lead the way'

I felt someone watching me from the woods nearby. I was scared but wouldn't show it, then two voices came inside my head, I could here those watching thoughts.

_I'll be watching Bella_

_You better keep a good eye on your precious Edward_

I didn't now who was saying what, but I had my suspicions.

The drive seemed to fly by with me and Edward talking freely and I had to make up some story about my adoption, but oh well, he will find out, one day, maybe.

When we arrived we picked a film to watch, some comedy that I can't remember the name of. Edward went to get some drinks when I heard someone call my name. I whipped around.

'Mr Jones what are you doing here?'

'I told you I would be watching, listen tread carefully, I know you no who he is and what you did to his mum. Don't worry I can smell him to, but get used to it, don't put yourself through the torture afterwards again' Mr Jones said exactly what I thought he would

'Look sir, I know that you have always been there for me and helped me get back to Carlisle and Esme, and I am grateful, but I can handle this, I really like him and he likes me, I won't risk that for any amount of blood' I replied confidently

'Okay then Bella, but be careful I can smell another vampire around and you looked like you could hear someone else's thoughts as well. I will keep my eye out'

'James' I replied simply 'He said to keep an eye on Edward, what is he planning? He came back a couple of days ago, I knew there was a reason'

'Just enjoy your night, we will figure something out tomorrow'

'Thanks Mr Jones'

And with that he vanished, so I headed back inside to Edward.

Inside I glanced around, suddenly not feeling safe, but when I saw Edward standing there safe and well a huge relief came to me.

'Ready?' He asked, as gorgeous as ever

'Yeah sure what screen are we?

'Ermmm 6' he pointed and we made our way over.

In the cinema, we never really watched the film, but sat at the back out of sight and talked for most of it, the place was practically empty anyway.

When we were leaving, Edward grabbed my hand and strangely I didn't feel uncomfortable, it felt right and the venom in my mouth hadn't appeared all night. Maybe this would work.

'Do you want my jacket' Edward asked concern all over his face

'I'm ok thanks why?'

'Your hand is ice cold' Whoops I forgot about that, think fast.

'I have been holding my drink and it was really cold' Yeah very smooth Bella!

'Err Ok'

He left it at that, thankfully. He seemed to now when to leave it.

The drive home was amazing. We were talking and sitting there in silence, but not an awkward silence, more like a two people enjoying each others company type silence.

We arrived back at Edwards house and we got out the car.

'I'll see you tomorrow' I started, I could handle holding his hand but I was scared to do anything else.

'Yeah I had a lot of fun'

'Me too, we should do it again sometime' Did I just say that?

'Definitely, how about tomorrow night?'

'Okay then, bye' I started to walk away when he called my name, I turned around and he was there embracing me into a hug. At first I was tense, but soon relaxed in his arms.

'Bye Edward' I said after we let go

'Night Bella' If he only knew I didn't sleep, no I planned to go hunting again, just to be sure.

With that he walked into his house and I drove off.

EPOV

I walked into the house, trying to contain my excitement, I felt like a girl! Oh well she was worth it, I knew that much. Although her hand was like an ice bucket, but if she didn't want to tell me why yet that was fine with me. My dad was still out, so I had the house to myself.

I went up to my bedroom, suddenly feeling very tired. When I walked in there was a man standing in my room.

'Who.. ar..e you' I stuttered

'My name is James and I am here for a very special reason'

With that he ran round in a blur and slammed my door shut.

'Don't worry if Bella really cares for you, she will save you'

**Hehe cliff hanger alert**


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

I could feel my body shaking, but knew I couldn't show it.

'What do you want from me?'

'I haven't really decided yet, but lets just say that it all depends on how kind I am feeling, I am feeling mean I will make you like me, if I am feeling nice, then I will simply kill you and put you out of your misery'

'I...don't understand, what are you?

'You will see all in good time though'

'So what now' I felt strangely calm, I knew how much Bella cared for me, the hug proved that before.

'I am going to ring Bella and speak to her, depending on how she reacts will determine your fate. You see me and Bella go far back and well if it wasn't for me then your mummy might still be alive, but lets not go into all the thanks'

He was dialling and I had to stop myself from punching him, I would wait till he hung up first.

BPOV

I arrived home in record time, well considering I was driving, and was on cloud nine.

Alice was there waiting for me.

'So come then tell me everything' I thought she was going to burst with excitement.

'Ok patient, it is a virtue!' Just then my phone rang and I heard Alice groaning.

Unknown number was flashing on the screen.

'Hello'

'Hello Bella, it is only me'

'What do you want now, I told you to leave me alone'

'Bella, Bella, Bella you should know me better than that by now. Anyway I am with your precious Edward and I was wondering what to do to him'

'You get out of there now. Has he seen you?' I was furious how dare he enter his house.

'Seen me! Haha good one, he is standing right next to me, looks very concerned about you as well I would say he was a keeper, obviously cares a lot about you. Pity you didn't isn't it'

'YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS'

'Bye Bella'

With that he hung up, Alice was there next to me, looking worried.

'I have to go, I'll be back soon, phone Carlisle and tell him to get home NOW'

With that I left heading for Edward's.

EPOV

'She is very upset you know'

'What did you mean she doesn't care about me? Of course she does'

'Oh she doesn't, believe me otherwise she wouldn't of done what she did' I couldn't hold it in any longer I punched him. He just stood there, not flinching.

'Now you have made me angry' Roared James and I was taken aback.

He pressed me up against the wall and his throat went into my neck, sucking my blood. I thought I was dead. What was he?

To my surprise he stopped and I fell to the floor in excruciating pain. I put my limp hand to my neck and found a lot of blood there.

'Prepare to spend eternity in hell' he spat at me and left through the window. I blacked out in agony.

BPOV

I never had time to knock on the door, so just pulled it off it's hinges instead, being a vampire had its advantages, but there again if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't be putting someone who I was falling in love with at risk.

I ran up the stairs to see Edwards closed door. I knew it was Edwards because it had a sign on the front saying 'Edwards room'. I must remember to thank him for that, if he is still alive.

I burst in and at first couldn't see anyone, but smelt the overwhelming smell of blood.

My eyes darted to the window to see Edward lying on the floor, unconscious. I knew he wasn't dead because he was still bleeding and James would have got rid of all the blood.

I scooped him up into my arms and ran as fast as I could to my house.

Half way there he started to stir and was shaking violently, my only guess was that the venom was taking over.

When I arrived home Carlisle was already waiting there for me, the door wide open. I put Edward down on the sofa.

'What can we do?' I questioned

'He has definitely been bitten and it is too late for us to stop it. If we suck out the venom then we will only get half of it now, making him half like us, I don't no how much pain that will cause him' Carlisle answered.

Edwards body was still shaking violently and every now and then a scream would come from his mouth and this continued for 2 days.

Finally he stopped shaking, I didn't no if he was dead or just had his eyes closed, it was impossible to tell I mean vampires don't have pulses anyway.

'W..w...where am I?' questioned Edward


	8. Chapter 8

**My longest chapter yet!! enjoy**

BPOV

There was relief all around when we heard Edward call out. It had been two days since Edward was bitten and none of us where really experts in the subject.

'That was quicker than Emmet, it took him a week to recover!' Rosalie commented, trying to lighten the mood.

'Yeah, but Emmet has always been slow' Jasper joined

'I am here guys!' Emmet's face was hilarious, making us all burst into laughter.

'Hello, where am I? And why does my throat burn?' Edward sat up grabbing his throat.

'Whoops forgot about you sorry' Carlisle said 'Let me explain this, as you may no, is my adopted family' He said pointing around as I stepped back 'Well it's like this we are vampires and that man in your room was also a vampire. He saw you with Bella and got jealous so decided to bite you and turned you into a vampire as well'

'But vampires don't exist'

'This is going to be a long day, any one want a glass of water' Emmet says in his sarcastic voice

'Yes please, my throat feels like it is on fire, like my neck did when James bit me' Edward put his hand on his neck 'Where is the hole in my neck? He bit me and what day is it?'

'The holes close up quickly because you are technically dead and it is Thursday, you where bitten on Tuesday, quite a good recovery actually' Carlisle said

'That means I have left my dad for that long'

'Don't worry we told him that you where staying with us for a while because something had happened that triggered a painful memory of your mum and you needed to get away, he believed me straight away and said to take all the time you need'

'Well that was kind of him. Hang on so your saying I haven't eaten in 2 days, shouldn't I be feeling hungry' Edward replied still holding on to his throat while gulping down the water

'Bella will you run down to the shop and get some chocolate to prove our point please?'

'What point?'

'That your a vampire and you don't eat'

With that I left and was back within five minutes.

'How did you get back so fast?' questioned a confused Edward

'Vampire speed, comes in handy' I past him the chocolate bar and realised it was the first thing I had said to him that day.

He took a bite out of the chocolate bar and spat it out.

'Yuck what is this?'

'The same chocolate that you had when we went to the cinema on Tuesday night, the one you said you loved and tried to get me to try a piece, but I wouldn't eat it'

'Okay maybe I am starting to buy this a bit, I mean what other excuses do I have and what is this burning?'

'Your thirsty' Jasper replied simply

'But I am drinking aren't I?'

'For blood' Jasper said again, keeping surprisingly calm

'Blood, but I don't want to kill people which reminds me, why do your eyes change. I mean everyone's eyes here are golden apart from Bella's who's are black and that man who I think you called James had scarlet red eyes'

'That brings us on to the next point. We are vegetarian vampires we survive on the blood of animals and control our thirst, which makes our eyes this golden colour. James is different he kills people making his eyes scarlet. As for Bella her eyes are black because she is thirsty and hasn't hunted for a while, even if they survive on animals blood our eyes still turn black when we are thirsty'

There was a long pause while Edward thought

'Why haven't you hunted in a while?' Questioned Edward, while turning to look at me.

'I have been sitting with you for the past two days'

'It's true' said Alice 'She hasn't left your side, ever'

'Thanks Alice' I shot her a glare

'Okay then' a smile filled his face after Alice's last speech 'What happens now?'

'Well you have to make a choice, animals or people?'

'Animals' said Edward without a thought

'Okay then, you can stay here a while, until you can control your thirst and then can go and live with your dad again when you feel up to it, but you can't tell him' Carlisle said

'Fine by me, now can I go hunting or something, my throat is annoying me'

'Yeah sure you can come with me' This way I can show him and try to find out what James has said to him.

While we where hunting, Edward caught a bear and so did I. After we had finished Edward was astonished.

'Wow that was fast'

'I know, but don't get big headed I am the fastest vampire around!' I said jokingly

'Oh really, well I challenge you to a race'

'Fine by me how about tonight?'

'Perfect, wait what about sleeping?'

'We don't sleep, ever'

'Alright then'

With that we headed home.

_Maybe I should play a prank on the new boy to welcome him into the family. _Thought Emmet

'Oh no you don't Emmet, you leave him alone for now'

'But you are going to race with him tonight, I saw it' Alice shouts from the main room

'Yeah but that's only to prove a point'

'Hold on, am I going deaf or something, I never heard Emmet say anything! And what did Alice mean by she saw it?'

'I forgot about that bit. Most vampires have special powers, I can read people's minds, but not yours for some reason, Emmet brought strength, Rose brought her beauty, Jasper can feel peoples emotions and Alice can see visions of the future, depending on the path they are on.'

'This might take some getting used to'

'Yeah it did with me, but lets not go there yet'

'About that what did James mean when he said that you didn't care otherwise you wouldn't have done what you did?'

'Well its complicated, maybe another time yeah'

'No Bella, now'

**What do you think? R&R please**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, please note that I have now changed this rating from a K+ to a T. I had an idea in RS (thanks Caz, you inspired me!!) and I want to make James and Bella have something holding them together but I don't no if it would be suitable for a K+, so just to be sure. PM me if you want to no more.**

BPOV

'It's complicated' I started, hoping he would leave it after that

'I'm sure I could keep up' I didn't no if he was trying to understand or is already suspicious of something, that's the problem with vampires, we have no expression.

'Err ok then' This would be hard 'I was changed about 13 years by Carlisle, I had been attacked and he found me lying in the woods. He already had the rest of his family and I was the newest addition, everyone expected me to be fine with it, just like they where, but I was struggling. The desire for blood was something I couldn't get used to. About 3 days after the pain of my change stopped I ran into another vampire and a friend of his, James and Victoria. They said I could come with them instead of living like the Cullen's, and I excepted without thought, saying goodbye was easy for me, but I could see how much I was hurting them. Anyway, life went on and I started a relationship with James, Victoria became very jealous but I wasn't to worried about her. We always hunted humans, depending on who smelt the best, but we had morals and never drank children's blood. About 6 months after we met, we where just passing through some town, I don't no where, when we smelt it. It smelt absolutely heavenly. We went to look and saw a car that had crashed, and was off the road now. We went up and in the car was...was a little boy and his mum. The mum was unconscious, and bleeding, but the boy was awake, he was about 5 and was staring right into my eyes. He was in so much pain, physically and mentally, but I couldn't resist and James was pressuring me so' I took a deep breath, here goes nothing 'So I grabbed the woman and pulled her over the boys lap, to me. I dragged her to the wood and then killed her, drained every ounce of blood. She tasted good, but nothing was worth that scarring memory of that little boy's face'

'You said you can't remember what town you where in' Edward pushed in

'That's right, we went to so many different places that, I lost track of where I had visited'

'Do you know who that little boy was' A pained expression was across his face, I knew that he already knew, but just wanted me to say it out loud

'Yes, it was you and I am so sorry, that is why I tried to stay away at first but..' I was cut off

'Keep going'

'What?'

'I want to know it all'

'Okay then' What was he doing?? 'After that James carried on like normal, but it hit me for some reason and I wasn't the same. I never had it in me to hunt humans again and lived on animals instead. James didn't like this, but instead of telling me, he had an affair with Victoria. I caught them in the woods together, I felt like my heart had been ripped out my chest. So I ran, I ran faster than I ever had in my life. I ended up in the Antarctic and that is when I smelt another vampire. I followed the scent to a man, who called himself Mr. Jones and he was like the Cullen's. He took me under his wing and helped me become like them. A few months later I decided to return to the Cullen's and Mr Jones helped me find them, and then travelled around with us. The Cullen's where so good to me and I have been with them ever since'

'You have had it hard haven't you?' he looked at me, finally

'A little, but please you have to stay here with us we can help you get through this'

EPOV

I started to shake my head 'You killed my mum and for some you known reason, YOUR ex-boyfriend came after me! Face it you are a walking danger magnet and I don't even want to look at you any more' I spat

'Please Edward if you leave you will go down the exact same path as I did and..'

'And what?'

'And you will break my heart' The pain was in her eyes, but I couldn't stay, I needed space and by now I was crying, a tearless cry.

'You'll live, I need to get away from here, from this place, from the memory's, from you'

And with that I left, how could I have stayed?

BPOV

How could he leave me? He wanted to know the truth and I told him the truth. Yes I chose to say every thing, well not everything, but if I lied then he would have hated me even more when he found out, if that was possible.

I collapsed in a ball on the floor.

What he didn't no was there was something that kept me scared of James, something that made me never be able to run, something that made the two of us forever be held together. He had a hold on me, one that could never be broken.


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

I ran, ran faster than the speed of light, until I came to a clearing. Standing there was a woman on her own.

'Excuse me' Was she talking to me? 'Yes you, can I ask why is your skin sparkling, it looks beautiful but I haven't ever seen anything like it'

I looked down, at myself and sure enough I looked like diamonds. I realised just how much I didn't know about being a vampire. Like the sensation burning in my throat to want to kill the poor woman in front of me.

'Ermm it's the light mixed with the sun that generates UV rays off my skin, happens to everyone' I just hoped that she would be dumb enough to buy it.

'Ok then' she just casually walked away.

I continued to run and that is when I smelt a revolting smell, like a wet dog.

I looked around for some sign of where I was and noticed one saying 'La Push', weird I thought, I ran that far and some how managed to run back again, towards Bella.

Then a tall man came out from behind a tree. I was shocked at how he never appealed to me and he must of seen the look on my face.

'I take it you are a newborn then' The man said, he was tall and stocky with brown dark, short hair 'I am Jacob and mine and your tribes are sworn enemies, come with me, but don't tell anyone who looks like me that I was with you'

I followed, what else could I do?

BPOV

'Bella you have a visitor' Esme said from downstairs, she didn't need to shout, that was the good thing with sensitive hearing.

'I don't want to see anyone' I just wanted to cry, a tearless cry up hear forever, I lost the one I loved because of James, again.

Then my door opened 'Can I come in?' it was Mr Jones

'Yeah alright then but no one else please'

He sat down on the bed.

'It wasn't all your fault you know, you where under James' influence and Edward did ask to know the truth so you told him, he just reacted badly'

'REACTED BADLY, YOU THINK!!! HE HATES ME AND IT IS ALL MY FAULT' I broke down again.

'No Bella, he wanted to no the TRUTH and I no you never said all of it'

'That would just make things even worse'

'How do you know, can you see the future like Alice or the past like me? No you can read peoples minds and not the one who you are clearly in love with'

'Don't you think I realise all of this? I want to tell him, I do but I'm scared, I'm so scared' and with that I collapsed on the floor sobbing with tears. 'Why am I crying with tears?'

'Only when a vampire's spirit is truly breaking in two do they have the ability to cry properly, you learn a lot after 500 years'

'Thanks sir'

'Any time Bella' He pulled me into him and hugged me 'I'll find him Bella, I promise you that'

**R&R please what do you think about Jacob coming into the story? Thanks again Caz, now update yours and you Loz!!!! Sorry about posting the same chapter twice**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for reviewing. I am going to block anonymous reviews because I had one and now can't contact that person to set them straight. So if the person called friend is reading Bella is a VAMPIRE and can't grow old, she was changed at 17 so therefore her age never changes and I can't even remember saying anything about Edward's hair!**

EPOV

'Where are we going?' I asked, I didn't even know this "Jacob"

'In a more secluded area, the sun is due to come out soon and I don't want your skin sparkling again'

'What you know? Are you a vampire to? Because I am new to this and don't know much'

'A VAMPIRE! That is an insult to me. No like I said we are enemies'

'So your a human then? Do many humans no?' I was trailing behind, that vile smell was unbearable.

'I'm not a human either and no humans don't no either, if anyone found out then they would have to be killed by the volutri. And before you ask they are like the vampire rulers and make sure your secret stays secret. Here we are it's nicer here.'

We were standing in a field with beautiful flowers everywhere. The grass was green and wet, making it shimmer in the morning light. We were standing under a big oak tree, so I was in the shade.

'There are a few things you have to know, firstly I am a werewolf so don't annoy me because then I change and attack, and believe me you are strong, but I can kill you. Next, vampires are the most beautiful creatures in the world, that is why people will find it hard to stay away and I can see by your eyes that you drink animal blood, although they are going black I suggest hunting soon'

'How do you know all this?'

'That brings me on to my last point. Bella is a good friend of mine, before I changed into a werewolf and I know everything that happened between you two. Let me just say that if you hurt her, I will hunt you down she has been through enough'

'Her, what about me? She killed my mum because of her physco ex and now he came back to punish me by turning me into a vampire'

'You have no idea do you?! Look it is none of my business and I am not going to tell you, Bella will have to do that herself'

'Look if we are meant to be enemies and I'm not allowed to tell anyone about this, then what about the 3 people who look like you coming this way'

'Oh no'

'JACOB what do you think you are doing? Talking to a vampire!?' The tallest one said

'Edward meet some of the rest of the tribe that is Seth' he said pointing the tall one 'The one in the wheel chair is my dad, Billy and that one there is Paul. Guys this is Edward a newborn and a friend of Bella's changed by James'

'Look Jacob we agreed to let you see Bella because you where friends before you changed and she didn't no, but you can't be friends with everyone she knows' Seth says taking authority

'Hello, vampire still here!'

'Sorry Edward we do realise. Look do you know anything about the agreement we have with the Cullen's' Seth was talking now

'No not a clue'

'Well 50 years ago, our ancestors agreed with them that they would stay off our land in La Push and in return we wouldn't expose them to the Volutri for us finding out. However when Bella came, she never knew about the treaty and neither did Jacob and they became best friends, so when he changed we agreed they could stay friends and she could come here'

'Sorry guy's I didn't know, I will leave now'

'No wait Edward please I need your help' Jacob called

'JACOB' growled Paul and Seth in unison

'No look guy's, Bella has been hurt too much and I know she love's him and he is breaking her heart, she is crying with tears' He turned to me 'Vampires can only cry with tears when their spirit is breaking in two'

'What have I done?' But she killed my mum, my own flesh and blood. How do I forgive her for that?'

'You will find a way if you truly love her' Said a voice from behind me

I turned around to see Mr Jones standing behind me

'Hi again lads, sorry about this we will be off your land as soon as we can'

'That's find sir, just make sure you hunt here first please, animals of course, your eyes are black now and I don't want to risk a newborn being too thirsty'

'Mr Jones what are you doing here?' I asked

'I will explain on the way home, will you come with me to see Bella it has been 3 days'

'Yes please, I feel like something is dragging me back to her'

With that I took his hand, it felt strange considering he was a teacher, but I had a feeling we would become good friends.

BPOV

It had been 3 days, where was Edward and why hadn't he come back yet, Esme was getting worried about me, I hadn't left my room since he left on Thursday morning and it was now Saturday. I was really sorry why wouldn't he let me just say that?

'Why are you doing this to me?' I cried out loud and then cried even harder.

'Bella I'm sorry too' I looked up and standing in the doorway was Edward


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

'Eddward is thhhat you?' I stuttered tears still streaming down my face

'Of course it is me, where else would I want to be? Please don't cry Bella I'm sorry too'

He smiled at me and the tears dried up instantly. I looked into his eyes and noticed the colour, they where still golden.

'Your eye's are still golden, you resisted humans'

'Surprisingly, I didn't want to fall into the same trap as you did and I have discovered a few things about my power as well. I can see people that have died, whenever I want to'

'Have you seen your mum?'

'No, I was too scared to do that by myself, so far I haven't called anyone willingly'

'When are you going to do it?'

'I was hoping that you would be next to me when I did, if you want to that is'

'I would love too, I want to say sorry to your mum, can we do it now?'

'Of course, I wanted to suggest that'

He stood still for a minute and closed his eyes, concentrating with all of his might. There was a flash of bright light and standing in front of us, was Edward's mum, just as I remembered her, she was so beautiful and pale, she looked like a vampire too.

'Hello darling, hello Bella, nice to see you again'

'Mum, mum, it really is you. Oh my god, I miss you so much mum. I love you, have you been watching?'

'Of course I have honey, I know everything and I am glad you two are back together. You and Bella are good together, please don't let anything that happened in the past, ruin your chance of happiness together'

'Wait you remember me?' I cut in, maybe this was a bad idea

'Yes I do and it is nice to see you again, maybe not in the same context as last time, but still you have changed a lot now, that James was bad news. Speaking of James, be careful he is still out there somewhere and believe me he won't give up yet, he knows that you haven't told Edward everything and he is trying to keep your mouth shut, basically'

'Thank you, Mrs Swan, does that mean I shouldn't say anything?'

'Please call me Renee, you should tell the truth Bella, it would only come out in the wrong way if you don't'

'Excuse me, what truth?' Edward piped up

'I'll explain later, I promise' I said

'Son, listen to me you only have the power to bring people back for about 5 minutes, so I am about to disappear, but I love you and never give up'

With that she had gone and I looked at Edward, surprisingly he was smiling.

'Why are you smiling? Your mum has just disappeared and has warned that James is still out there, so I am guessing looking for us!'

'I know, but my mum just said something that made me smile'

'What's that?'

'That she was glad we where back together and not to let the past stop us from anything. She was the only person who was stopping me from doing this'

He cupped my face in his hands and we stared into each other eyes. Then he leaned forward and gently kissed me. He stopped for a minute to see my reaction and when the smile grew on my face he leaned back in and our lips touched again. Gently at first, then with more passion. We broke apart and just stood there in each others arms.

'Bella, will you be my girlfriend?'

'Of course I will. I wanted to ask you, but I was scared because of your mum, I thought you would hate me too much'

'No I have gotten over that now'

We sat down the sofa and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a hug. After 10 minutes of a beautiful silence Edward starts to speak.

'What did my mum mean about your past?' Oh no, this was going to be a long conversation, that I hadn't had with anyone, apart from Mr Jones, not even Alice.

'This is going to be a long explanation, maybe we should wait and do it another time'

'No Bella, I need to know, I don't want to push you but I want to be here for you, please let me in' he begged and I couldn't say no to him.

'Ok well not here I don't want all of this lot listening, I'm not ready for that. By the way you lot I know you are listening'

'Sorry' echoed around the house

I held my finger up for Edward to follow me and we ran. We ran to the bottom of the tallest tree in the woods. I started to climb the tree and signalled for Edward to follow me, he looked shocked and I just laughed to myself and he climbed with me. When we reached the top he gasped.

'This view is magnificent' Edward was in complete shock

'I know, I come up here a lot to think and get away, but you are the only one who knows about it, so please don't tell anyone'

'Your secret is safe we me, I love this view'

'Thanks, anyway on to my past' I sighed, I wanted to tell him, but how? 'Like I said I met James shortly after my change and me and him and Victoria, caused a lot of trouble as vampires. I told you the truth when I said I left James because I found him and Victoria cheating, but there was something that happened after that'

_FLASHBACK_

_'Bella it's not what it looks like honest'_

_'What do you always go around kissing other women? It's over James'_

_'Listen to me' he growled 'You won't walk away from me I will always be with you mentally' _

_'No I will find someone who isn't as much of a waste of space as you, you nomad' I knew I had hit him hard and would pay for that, but he was a nomad, no one wanted him._

_'You shouldn't of said that' he leaped forward and pushed me to the floor 'You may be fast, but your weaker than me' he tore off my clothes and held me down._

_'Nooooooo please James anything but this' but it was too late I was on a load of leaves and he was on top of me, enjoying himself. I dry sobbed and was so ashamed. _

_When he was finished he jumped up and zipped up his pants._

_'Your not worth anything, tell anyone and I will kill you' he vanished taking my clothes with him and I had to break into a store to pinch some clothes. I fled to and that is when I found Mr Jones, he helped me so much. But it wasn't over. I became pregnant, something I thought was impossible. I knew I couldn't kill it, so I let my stomach grow and with in a month I had given birth to a little baby boy. He was unusual and human. That shocked me, but I loved him so much that I didn't care. A week later, James turned up he looked at the baby and realised. He then killed him, completely drained his body of blood, it still hurts to think about it now, I never even got to say bye._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Edward grabbed me into a hug

'I swear on my life he will never hurt you again, was that when you went to the Cullen's?'

'Yes, shortly after, they where kind to me, but don't no any of this, you are the only person who knows. Anyway we buried him about 1 foot away from this tree, that is why I like it so much because I feel him near me again, I love that.

'Bella, I love you'

'I love you more'

'Not possible! How about I let you hold your baby one last time, I can bring him back'

'That would mean the world to me'

'What are we waiting for?'

**Yay! This was my longest chapter yet. I really appreciate all of your reviews so keep them coming please, love Becky x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guy's, okay competition time!! I wanted to put a theme song to this story but I can't find one that I really like. So PM with ideas please, I would prefer Taylor Swift, but would except other ideas too!!! Thank you, enjoy.**

BPOV

We climbed down the tree and I led Edward over to my baby's grave.

'What was his name it speeds up me bringing people back, just in case I bring a few'

'His name was Andrew David Cullen, I have always gone by Cullen, because I can't remember much before my transformation'

'Ok then, are you ready?' He never really gave me time to answer and he started concentrating deeply. A flash of light came again and something fell from the sky. My instincts told me to catch it and in my arms was my beautiful baby boy. His skin was still pale white and he had a gorgeous spot of brown hair and was still small. He was born at 7lbs and hadn't grown much in one week. He was wearing what he died in, a blue pair of pants and a matching top saying "I love my mummy" with little white bootees on.

'Hello mummy, it's wonderful to see you again'

'You can speak!' Me and Edward said in unison.

'Well of course I can, my body died at a week old, so I will never grow, but mentally I am almost 13 years old now'

'Well you are still my precious boy. I am so sorry about what happened, it should be me and you now and I let that selfish man come between that, do you forgive me Andrew'

'Of course, I never blamed you at all. Listen to me, I know you have already had a warning off Renee, but I thought I will make it clearer. I know you have told Edward now what happened to you but I need you to let your family know as well, they have a right and they can help you with what you are going to face. James knows that you where going to tell someone who got to close to you, but he thought by changing Edward that he would break you up' I felt Edward put his arms back around me and grip me tighter 'Now he realises that you will tell him, but doesn't no if you have or not but is determined to stop you from saying anything'

'Time is almost up' Edward interrupted

'Mum, please be careful, I don't want to see you that soon, I like my freedom. He is watching and getting closer, please stay safe and stay together' He disappeared from my arms

'Goodbye me angel'

I turned around to face Edward and he pulled me into his chest

'It's okay love, I won't leave again, I swear'

'Thank you Edward, let's go back to the house, I don't feel safe here and I need to tell my family now'

_You think that, that will change anything_

I jumped around and went down into a crouch position snarling

'What's wrong? Bella?'

'He is here I heard his thoughts'

'Let's go, now'

'You aren't fast enough to escape me' A voice shouted from all around

'Edward I have a plan, you are strong and I am fast, but I am strong enough to carry you, so jump on my back. I can out run him easily and we will tell the others'

'Alright then, are you sure I won't hurt you?'

'Of course, I wouldn't suggest it otherwise' I knew I was lying, but vampires are strong, I just wasn't the strongest, but either way I wanted to get us out of here, safe.

He jumped on my back and I ran as fast as I could. We got inside the house, safely. Sitting around was all my family, again.

'Bella what is going on?' Carlisle demanded

'Ok, I will tell you but listen up because I don't want to repeat it' Here we go AGAIN 'Basically when I went "Off the rails" and I was with James I killed Edward's mum, but I will explain another time. Anyway he has forgiven me for that and I explained about how I got here. Basically when I found James with Victoria, he chased after me and raped me. He told me to not tell anyone, but I told Mr Jones and somehow I managed to have a baby'

I told them the rest of the story and when I finished they where all sitting there, staring at me. Edward had adapted to his favourite position again, his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

'So now James is here I heard his thoughts, and I am scared'

'Don't worry Bella we will fight him' Emmet says rubbing his hands together, grinning.

'Yeah Bella don't worry, I haven't come alone..'

'JAMES!'

The lights went out

**CLIFF HANGER ALERT! **

**Loz I agree, we should talk about it more and miss you and Caz too! **

**PM please with songs **


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

'James, stop messing around and come out will you' I shouted, someone had to take control and I knew I was the only one around who knew him well enough

There was complete silence, he never answered.

'Are you there?' Carlisle called, grabbing onto Esme's hand

Still no answer.

'Looks like he decided to run off' slight depression was in Emmet's voice

'I doubt that, Alice go and phone Mr Jones, tell him James is back. Edward, you heard what your mum and Andrew said, don't leave my side

'No you two, don't separate, I seen a vision and if you do, Bella he will attack you again and then try and kill Edward if you are apart' Alice said after hanging up the phone.

About 2 minutes later, Mr Jones came into the house and started to take charge of the situation.

'Right, Alice, Jasper and Esme you go upstairs and search there. Emmet, Rosalie and Carlisle, walk around the outside of the house and see if they are there. DO NOT go further than a few metres, you could be jumped out at. Bella and Edward, stay with me and we will look down hear, they will be close by waiting to spring out, so be on guard'

Everyone went there separate ways and we started to walk around. First we scanned the living room and then moved to the unused kitchen/dining room. There was no one there. Five minutes later, we all reconvened in the living room.

'They are all outside, together there is 3 of them, don't no how they think they can take 9 of us but they are there and my guess is they are waiting for us leave Bella on her own' Emmet says.

'Or we could just take our chances now'

We shoot around and there was James and two others standing there. One of them was black and had braids in his hair. He looked very muscular and had it all on display with a top that barely covered his arms. The girl was her, Victoria. I could of spat on her, but that would be a waste on her. They where are stood together James in the middle with the others either side.

'Let me introduce ourselves, that is Laurent, a good friend of mine and the other side is my beautiful Victoria and I am James, you may have heard a lot about me, hopefully not too much though ah Bella or I will have to kill you'

I moved closer to Edward and he grabbed my hand, pulling me close to him.

'Aww how sweet. You finally found some one, who doesn't hate you, makes a change Bella. Do you remember me Edward? If it wasn't for me, you and Bella probably wouldn't be together right now, I told you she doesn't care about you, but you won't listen will you, newborn'

'I am getting sick of being called that, and I may be a "Newborn" but I could take you easily, I might not have as much speed, but my strength could rival Emmets' he turned to Emmet 'Sorry mate'

'That's fine how about we take this together?'

'Oh no you don't we are all here you know, we stick together'

'I am impossible to kill, you know my life has been threatened before now but my good friend here' putting his arm on Laurent 'Saved me, you see his power is the healing power, he can heal anyone by just touching them, vampires included unless of course they are already completely dead, like Andrew'

I was going to lunge at him, when some one's thoughts filled my head

_Yeah, and I have regretted saving ever since, I am only here because you threatened me_

It was Laurent's thoughts

'I can hear what people are thinking' I said and Laurent looked at me

_I want to help you, will you let me please, I need James dead and out of my life for good_

I simply nodded

_Thank you_

I sent my thought's to everyone else, apart from James and Victoria and they all nodded in agreement to. I turned around to face Esme and then I felt two people floor me, James and Victoria.

Everyone was trying to get them off me and when they managed to, I was just lying there in pain, pain I haven't felt since I got changed. I knew they had started to rip up my body and I couldn't move but could see a huge fight of 9 vampires against 2.

There was a loud smash and appearing in front of me where 3 wolves. They pounced, two on James and one on Victoria. I seen them dragging them out of the house and a bright light cam from what I guessed was the fire lighting.

I heard Edward next to me 'It's ok Bella, Laurent will make it stop'

Just then Laurent sat down next to me and touched everywhere that was hurting. Within an instant the pain had stopped and in walked Jacob, Paul and Seth.

'You ok now Bella? We have killed James and Victoria, they won't ever bother you again'

'Thank you all so much, that means the world to me' I stood up now with the help of Edward and he embraced me in a hug before kissing me passionately

'I love you more than anything in this world'

'I love you too' I replied 'What has happened to your dad?'

'He phoned before and we told him that you where fine now and wanted to live her with Bella, because you two are together now, I hope that is ok Edward? I thought it might be easier for you to keep you being a vampire a secret if you lived with us, now your dad can't get suspicous'

'That is perfect thanks Carlisle' He turned back to me 'That is, if it is ok with you Bella'

'I wouldn't want it any other way'

He picked me up and swirled me round the living room.

'Bella Cullen, will you marry me?'

'Yes a million times, yes'

Everyone cheered and we had the biggest grin on our faces, even the wolves where cheering.

'Congratulations Bella and Edward' Jacob said 'You are perfect together, I hope that we can all be friends now'

'Of course' I turned to Laurent 'What are you going to do now, my saviour' I joked

'I don't no, go back to travelling I guess, one thing is for sure I am sticking to animals from now on, at least they don't scream!'

'Why don't you come and live in Forks' Esme suggested 'There is a house about a mile from here, still nice and secluded so you won't be bothered and then you can travel with us'

'I would be honoured to, if you don't mind of course'

'We love the idea don't we?' I said

The room filled with 'Absolutely' and 'Of course'

'It's settled then, welcome to our family' Carlisle shook Laurent's hand and everything had seemed to fall into place. My worst enemy and his girlfriend were dead, I had a big family and a gorgeous fiancé, my life was complete.

**THE END**

**Well what did you think? I will post a pre-loge later on as I go on holiday tomorrow and want to finish off before then and then that will be it for this story sorry! Any more song suggestions please??**


	15. Prelouge

BPOV

**5 months later**

'I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride' The vicar said.

'That was all the encouragement Edward needed and he pulled me in. It was our perfect wedding day, Carlisle had walked me down the aisle and Alice, Rosalie and Esme where my bride maids. Edward couldn't pick one best man so instead he had, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper and Laurent, who we had all grown very found of. All of Edward's family was there and even Billy, Jacob, Paul and Seth turned up, it isn't often you get to see someone that you know changes into a wolf in a suit.

The bride maids where in a baby pink and all the dresses fell just below knee length. I was wearing a cream dress with a big trail on. It had gold embroided on the bottom and top of it. Alice had done my make up while Rosalie had put my hair up in a bun, so the vale could fit over it. I couldn't be happier.

The reception was being held at the local hall and we had prepared it the day before, with food being catered for this morning, none of us really wanted to handle food.

We arrived in our horse and carriage and stepped inside. The room was exactly how I pictured it, gold and red table clothes where on the tables, with the colour theme running through out. Instead of a cake we had a ice sculpture of a swan in the centre table.

'Could we have the bride and groom on the dance floor please for their first dance' the DJ called over the microphone.

We walked onto the dance floor and Edward wrapped his arms around me while Taylor Swift's Love Story blared through the speakers:

**We were both you when I first saw you**

**I Close my eyes **

**And the flashbacks start**

**I'm standing there**

**On a balcony in Summer air.**

**See the lights**

**See the party, the ball gowns**

**I see you make your way through the crowd**

**And say Hello, little did I know**

**That you where Romeo, you where throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**And I was crying on the staircase **

**Begging you please don't go, and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quite 'cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close you eyes**

**Escape this town for a little while**

**'Cause you where Romeo, I was a Scarlett letter**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet **

**But you where everything to me **

**I was begging you please don't go and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel **

**This love is difficult, but it's real**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh Oh**

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you where ever coming around**

**My faith in you is fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

**And said, Marry me Juliet**

**You'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**'Cause we where both young when I first saw you**

They both danced to the music, the lyrics meaning something special to each one of them and when it died out the room erupted into cheers as the happy couple kissed again, not wanting the moment to end.

_2 months later_

'Here you go, Mr and Mrs Cullen, here is your little girl'

There faces where filled with delight as they cradled the newborn. We had decided to adopt a human child that we could watch grow up and maybe one day, turn into one of them, we weren't going to keep it a secret from her.

'How is Andrea doing?'

Andrea was the birth mum, she had wanted to give her baby up for adoption and chose us. She never knew that technically we where 18 years old because we changed our records to say we were 22.

'She is fine, she asked not to see the baby and to give it straight to you two, she sent you a note' With that the midwife past Edward the envelope, considering I had a new born in my hands

Edward read it out loud

_Dear Bella and Edward_

_I asked not to see my baby when she was born, it would be too hard. Don't feel bad, I won't to give her up as I know with all my heart you two will love her like she is your own and can care for her more than I ever could. _

_So I would just like to thank you and say the name is up to you._

_Love always_

_Andrea xx_

'Tell her thank you and we love her too please'

'I will, you three are free to go now' With that she left and I turned to Edward

'Well? What do you want to call her?'

'How about, for a second name, Caroline, it means 'beautiful' and is English' Edward suggested

'Perfect, now for a first name?'

'You decide'

I thought hard, for a meaning that was close to my heart 'Freya, it is Scandinavian, it was the name of the Goddess of Love, Fertility and Beauty'

'It is settled then Freya Caroline Cullen, welcome to the family'

We meet up with Rosalie and Emmet who had adopted a baby 2 weeks earlier. A boy called Alexander Lee Cullen.

'Maybe they will be together when they are older' Emmet joked

We walked out of the hospital to start our new life together as a family, although we where still living with the rest of the family, we where happy.

**That's it sorry! I posted earlier because I couldn't wait to post it. Caz that chapter was for you and thank you for the song, the baby had your second name!! Happy birthday for tomorrow. **

**Let me know what you all think please! Might write a follow on story of when the children are older, hehe**


	16. AUTHORS NOTES

**Ok guy's the sequel is finally up, sorry for the long delay, I have been on holiday and coursework. If you can't find it the normal way go on my profile.**

**Thank you!!!! **

**Becky xx**


End file.
